Shape of My Heart
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. An accident on the way home from their honeymoon leaves Caroline in a coma and Klaus paralyzed from the waist down. Follow along as they struggle to find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Shape of My Heart**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I just got this idea and I'm skeptical about writing it, mostly because I'm not sure if it will flow as nicely written out as it did in my head. Well, only one way to be sure and that's to go for it. This is a Klaroline AU/AH and the plot is this: An accident while coming back from their honeymoon leaves Caroline in a coma and Klaus paralyzed from the waist down.**_

_**Don't ask, just follow along.**_

**Chapter 1**

**T**he rain was coming down in buckets as Klaus drove away from the airport. The sudden change in the weather had come as a bit of a shock when he and Caroline returned home from their honeymoon in Paris only hours before. According to the report that they had heard, it was supposed to be a nice day. Of course, Mother Nature being the sadistic bitch that she tended to be, things had to go and change on them. However, Klaus decided not to let this bother him, especially not when there were more important things to think about, such as the new life he and Caroline were embarking on together.

Caroline watched as the rain fell outside the passenger side window, already hating it. The ironic thing was that Mother Nature had been kind enough to give them sunshine on their wedding day and now, they had to come home from their honeymoon to rain.

"Makes you wish we stayed in Paris, doesn't it?"

Her question brought a smile to Klaus' face. "As a matter of fact, love, I was just thinking the same thing. Perhaps when we get home, we can look for affordable houses so that we can move there. How's that for a plan?"

Caroline smiled. "Sounds perfect." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Klaus, but I'm glad we're together. I love you."

Klaus was about to answer her when suddenly, a car came out of nowhere and rammed into them. The impact of the hit caused their car to skid out of control and Klaus tried to get the steering wheel to respond to him while Caroline was screaming out in fear. Great, just the thing that neither of them needed. First the rain, now someone had caused their car to skid out of control in the middle of said rain.

The car then crashed into a telephone pole and that was the last thing that either of them remembered before their world went black.

_Mystic Falls Medical Center – Several Hours Later..._

The first thing Klaus felt when he came to was a splitting headache. As his vision cleared, he looked all around him and saw that he was in a hospital bed. He reached up and felt a bandage on his head. What the hell? How did he get here? For that matter, where was Caroline? One minute he was with her, and now he was all alone in this hospital room.

"Oh, Nik, thank God you're awake."

Hearing that familiar voice in the room, Klaus looked over and saw his sister, Rebekah standing there. Even though he still didn't know what the hell was going on, at least it was good to know that she was there.

"What happened?" he said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Nik," said Rebekah. "They told us that the driver in the other car hit you and you skidded until you ran into a telephone pole." She took his hand. "You were lucky that you weren't killed."

"Caroline," said Klaus. "What about her? Is she all right?"

Rebekah bit her lip, not sure if he was ready to hear the news about Caroline yet. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't know how he'd react to it. Thankfully, she was spared when a young doctor walked into the room. He saw that Klaus was awake and nodded.

"I see that you've come around, Mr. Mikaelson. That's a good sign. You've been out for the past several hours and we were monitoring you."

"That's all well and good for me, Doctor," said Klaus. "What about my wife? I can't be relieved unless I know that she's all right. The last thing I remember is her screaming as the car was skidding after we were rammed into by that other driver."

The doctor looked at Rebekah and back to Klaus. "I hate to tell you this, Mr. Mikaelson, but your wife...she..."

"Don't you dare say she's dead," said Klaus. "I swear to God, if you tell me she's dead, I'll sue you blind, do you hear me? Now, tell me the truth, damn it, what happened to Caroline?"

"She's not dead," said the doctor. "However, she's in a coma."

"A coma?" said Klaus. "Will she come out of it?"

"It's hard to say," said the doctor. "Comas are tricky. Some people come out of it after a few days, maybe even a few months, or a few years. Others just come out of it at all. I'm hopeful that in your wife's case, she comes out of it."

Rebekah watched Klaus' face as the doctor was speaking and noticed that a single tear had escaped from his eye and was streaming down his face. Caroline was his whole world and to hear this was hard for him, which was why she was partially relieved that the doctor was telling him instead of her.

"Will...Will my brother be all right?"

The doctor didn't look at her as he said, "I see no reason why not. But, I'm afraid that he'll never walk again. The impact of the crash severed his spine. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

Klaus barely heard what was being said, since he was still worried about Caroline. He hated to think that he was the only one that woke up and she was in a coma.

_God, please heal Caroline so that she can wake up from that damn coma. I love her, I can't lose her._

_**Note: Yeah, I was skeptical about this one. Don't worry, Caroline will wake up. I have no intention in having her die. This is a darker fic, but not that dark.**_

_**What do you think? Let me know. Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Two reviews, that's not bad. Thanks, guys! I just got the idea for this next chapter of "Shape of My Heart" and wanted to go ahead with it. No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks later.**_

_**ON WITH THE UPDATE!**_

_Mystic Falls Medical Center – 2 Weeks Later..._

**K**laus kept his eyes on the paper as the pen flew across the page. It had been a grueling two weeks since the accident and he had been doing everything possible to keep himself occupied so that he didn't get depressed about the situation with Caroline, or his own, hard as it was. He wished that she wasn't in that damn coma so that he could see her and talk to her. Although he knew that there was nothing preventing him getting into his wheelchair and wheeling himself to her room, he wanted to make sure that he was strong enough emotionally to make the trip. If he had gone to see her when he was still distraught, it wouldn't have been a good incentive for her to come out of it.

He was still drawing when Rebekah came in, followed by her husband, Stefan. He didn't know why they were bothering, especially since he wasn't exactly the best company in the world, but he couldn't turn them away. It was quiet until Stefan cleared his throat.

"So, Klaus, I hear they're starting your therapy today."

Klaus didn't look at his brother-in-law as he replied, "What's the point? I'm never going to use my legs again anyway, so I fail to see why they insisted on wanting me to strengthen them."

"They just want to help you so that you get your strength back," said Stefan. "Your other injuries have healed, so now that you're ready, they want to get you to use your muscles. Wouldn't want you to get atrophy, right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that these bloody doctors were subjecting him to this. He wanted to fight this the whole way, but knew that it was ultimately futile, that they had his best interests at heart, even if he didn't want to see it that way.

"Nik, I know that you don't want to, but this will help your recovery faster," said Rebekah. "Don't you want to get better?"

Klaus finally looked up from his sketch book. "What I want is to see my wife. I keep asking about her and they keep telling me that there has been no change. For God's sake, it's been two weeks. Shouldn't there have been some improvement by now?"

Rebekah looked at Stefan and then back at Klaus. "I know you're expecting her to wake up the minute you wheel yourself into her room, but it's going to take time. You heard what the doctor said two weeks ago. Comas are tricky."

"I _heard_ what that man said," said Klaus. "But, frankly, Bekah, I don't care. I want to see my wife. I've been waiting until I was emotionally ready to see her and I think it's time. I can't stand not looking into her face, even if she can't look at me because of her condition."

"We'll talk to them, Klaus," said Stefan. "Maybe they'll take you to her after you're done with your therapy. Who knows? Seeing you might give her the incentive she needs. It might also do the same for you. You could help each other."

Klaus was about to answer him when a nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. "Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson. Ready for your first therapy session?"

"Not really," he replied. "But, then again, I suppose I have no say in the matter, do I?" He placed his sketch pad on his bedside table and removed the blanket from his legs before scooting himself over and letting the nurse help him into the chair. "I do have a request to make."

"Let me guess, you want to see your wife?"

Klaus eyed her curiously. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talking as I approached the room," said the nurse. "Well, if you really want to see her, I suppose there's no harm in taking you to her after your therapy session. I know I wouldn't want to be separated from my husband for any length of time, no matter what the circumstances."

Klaus nodded, grateful that there was someone in this bloody hospital that understood him. For the last two weeks, he felt like every doctor he spoke to ignored his requests and if they did speak to him, it was in a curt, condescending way. Once he was ready, the nurse pushed his wheelchair out of the room. Rebekah and Stefan followed along behind them, holding hands as they walked. Klaus looked over his shoulder every few minutes and saw what they were doing. It wasn't that he was jealous of them, far from it, it just reminded him of himself and Caroline when they were dating. They would hold hands everywhere they went, even indulged others with a kiss at a restaurant when they clanked the glasses with their forks.

"You two really don't have to follow me."

"We didn't want your first day of therapy," said Stefan. "We figured that you needed some moral support. I know you'd rather have Caroline as your cheerleader, but Rebekah and I are your family too, so we're here."

Stefan's words did nothing to make the situation any better. While he meant well, Klaus really did want Caroline to be here with him right now. Perhaps she could even sit in his lap as he being wheeled toward the therapy room. The thought of it brought a smile to his face and used that as his inspiration to get through whatever they were going to tell him to do today. More importantly, going to visit Caroline in her room later would serve as his reward.

After what seemed like a long time, they arrived at the therapy room, where they were greeted by a man who looked like Klaus' old gym teacher from high school, Mr. Hightower. That asshole made every day a living hell for him back then and if this actually was him, Klaus hardly had a prayer. However, this wasn't him, which was a relief.

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is Alex. He's going to be your therapist."

Klaus forced a smile. He seemed nice enough, so he decided to trust him. Once introductions were out of the way, the session began. One of the exercises that Klaus had to do was laying on his back and try to do as many sit-ups as possible. As he went about doing them, Klaus let his mind wander back to a more happier time, the night he proposed to Caroline. That night was one of the best nights of his life and it was one he would never forget either.

_Clothes were strewn about the room and soft music played as Klaus and Caroline made love in his bed. They had originally planned to go out, but one thing led to another and they wound up kissing and then their clothes came off. Caroline, of course, didn't seem to mind it one bit, as long as she got to be with the man she loved._

"_I don't know how I got this lucky," she said. "I've got such a hot guy like you and I'm madly in love."_

_Klaus smiled at her and kissed her, nibbled her bottom lip. "The feeling is mutual, Caroline. I'm just as madly in love with you as you are with me."_

_Caroline smiled and kissed him, her body tingling at the feel of his fingers against her skin. She couldn't get enough of it. Klaus smiled against her lips and growled playfully as he returned her kiss. Finally, he pulled back and then leaned down to kiss her neck, earning him a groan from her._

_As he felt her throat vibrate against his lips, Klaus said, "Caroline, there's something I want to ask you."_

_Caroline groaned again. "Really? What is it?"_

_Klaus pulled away from her neck and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "These past three years with you have been the best three years of my life. You have made every day a little brighter and I love you more and more each day." He reached over to the nightstand and presented her with a small box. "Caroline Forbes, my angel, will you marry me?"_

_Caroline took the box from him and she gasped when she saw what was inside – a diamond ring with a gold band (no doubt to match her hair). Shit, this must've set him back a few thousand dollars. Then again, he was rich thanks to the profits he made with his paintings, so he was able to afford a ring as beautiful as the one she was looking at. And his proposal was just as beautiful, so she'd definitely be a fool to refuse him._

"_Oh, Klaus, it's beautiful. I love you so much and...yes."_

_Klaus smiled. "Yes?"_

_Caroline nodded. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Klaus Mikaelson." _

_Klaus then placed the ring on her finger and kissed it before moving up to kiss her. She had made him the happiest man alive and he was going to show her the extent of his gratitude for the rest of their lives._

Klaus sighed as he thought back to that night. He made a mental note to help her remember what she meant to him and he didn't give a shit what he had to do.

_2 Hours Later..._

The next two hours seemed to go by fast and finally, Klaus' first round of physical therapy was over. Alex proved to be a wonderful therapist and that alone made the session not seem as bad as he thought it would be. The difference between the trip there and the trip back was that Stefan and Rebekah weren't with them, having left about an hour ago because Rebekah had a doctor's appointment but wouldn't reveal just kind it was.

_Probably doesn't want to tell me because she thinks I'll get upset given my situation,_ he thought. _If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that Bekah is pregnant._

"You did a great job today, Mr. Mikaelson," said the nurse. "In fact, you handled it a lot better than most patients." She smiled. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I'm going to take you to see your wife."

Klaus returned her smile. "I'd like that."

The nurse smiled again and they boarded the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button for the third floor. Klaus wanted to ask what was on the third floor, but he figured that it was where the Intensive Care Unit was.

When the elevatore reached its destination, the nurse wheeled Klaus into the Intensive Care Unit, which was lined with rooms reserved for people that were a lot like Caroline. It made Klaus' heart sink knowing that his beloved was in a place like this.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Caroline's room. Klaus looked at the nurse. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to wheel myself in."

She gave him an affirmative nod and let him wheel himself into the room. Once he was inside, Klaus went over to Caroline's bed and took her hand. He saw the machines that she was hooked up to and felt terrible that this was how she was for the past two weeks since the accident.

Looking at the unconscious form of his wife, Klaus lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She still looked so beautiful, even now. Fighting back his tears, Klaus used his free hand to brush her face. He wondered if she could even feel what he was doing to her, but he didn't really give a shit as long as he got to visit her.

"Caroline," he said. "I know that you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I'm all right. I've just been so worried about you because you're in this condition." He kissed her knuckles again. "Don't give up, sweetheart. You're strong and I know that you'll wake up. Maybe not today but soon, and when you do, I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes."

_**Note: I didn't know what else to put here, so I'll end Chapter 2 here. As I said in the first chapter, Caroline will wake up. Don't worry, dear readers, just be patient and it will happen. I give you my word.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. **

_**Note: Previously, in "Shape of My Heart," Klaus begins his physical therapy and then goes to see Caroline in the ICU.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I appreciate every single one! You guys are awesome! I just got the idea for this next chapter and I wanted to share. No spoilers, except the action takes place about a week later.**_

_1 Week Later..._

**K**laus tapped his finger on the arm rest of the wheelchair as he rode the elevatore on the third floor. He had just finished his therapy session and was going to see Caroline. This time, however, he was going alone. Having the nurse take him was fine the first few times, but he wanted to see his wife alone. On the way to the elevatore, Klaus had stopped by the gift shop and bought some flowers and balloons for Caroline. He also had been working on a drawing since the first time he visited her and now that it was finished, he wanted to give it to her as a gift as well. It was of her in her wedding gown. She had looked so beautiful, and it stood out as a happy memory for him, so he wanted to immortalize it for his wife.

When the elevatore arrived at the third floor, Klaus wheeled himself to Caroline's room, waving hello to the nurses along the way. After arriving at his destination, Klaus placed the flowers on the table in the room and tied the balloons to a chair to keep them from floating away. Once that was done, he went over to Caroline's bedside and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, my love. How's my girl today?" He smiled. "I got something for you. This room is dreary and I thought I'd make it a little more cheerful for you." He kissed her cheek again and took her hand. "God, I wish you were awake, Caroline. These one-sided conversations I keep having when I'm here are starting to get old. I need you, sweetheart. I need to see your smile and hear that sweet voice of yours. I love you and it's not fair that we've been married for almost a month now and we had to have this befall us."

No sooner did he finish this than he felt his hand being squeezed back. "Caroline? Love, are you waking up?"

Reaching over with his free hand, Klaus pressed the Nurse Call button. A few minutes later, one of the nurses picked up. "Yes?"

"It's Caroline. I think she's waking up."

Caroline opened her eyes shortly after the call concluded and the nurse came in to check her vital signs. Everything seemed to be back to normal, which was good. Another positive was that she had come out of the coma after three weeks. The nurse then removed the breathing tube from Caroline's mouth, since she didn't need it anymore because she was now breathing on her own. Once that was done and the nurse left the room, Klaus smiled at her.

"Thank God you're finally awake, love," he said. "I missed you."

Caroline smiled at him. "I missed you too." She looked around. "How long was I out of it?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?" said Caroline. "Seriously? Shit, no wonder I feel like I just came in at the middle of a movie and not know what the hell the plot is." She noticed Klaus' wheelchair. "Klaus, what happened to you? Why are you in that wheelchair?"

"The crash severed my spine," said Klaus. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh God, this is my fault," said Caroline. "If I hadn't made you drive us home in the middle of that downpour..."

"Caroline, no, don't blame yourself," said Klaus. "It wasn't your fault. That other driver is responsible for this, not you. Don't ever blame yourself." He saw that she was about to cry and pulled her closer to him, mindful of the IV in her arm. "Darling, please don't cry. We're both all right." He kissed her hair. "I promise you, the man who did this to us will pay handsomely. I'll sue him blind if I have to."

Caroline sniffed as her husband held her. Although she still felt terrible, the best consolation was that her husband was there for her. She then noticed the rolled up paper in his lap. "What's that?"

Klaus picked up the paper and gave it to her. "A little something I made for you."

Caroline took the paper and then unrolled it to reveal the drawing, gasping when she saw what it was. "Oh, Klaus, I love it. It's beautiful."

"It should be," said Klaus. "It's you. I remembered how beautiful you looked in your wedding gown and I couldn't resist immortalizing it."

Caroline smiled at her husband and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Klaus smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. To him, it seemed like almost an eternity since the last time he kissed her and now that she was awake, he now had the opportunity to kiss her again.

After a few minutes, Caroline pulled back, breaking the kiss. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you too, Caroline," her husband replied. "Happy One Month Anniversary."

"It's been a month already?"

Klaus nodded. "I know it doesn't seem like it is, but yes, it has."

"Shit, I _really_ missed a lot, didn't I?" said Caroline. "Comas suck."

"It's all right, love," said Klaus. "I'll make this up to you. Once we're out of the hospital, we'll go out and celebrate. Hell, I'll even throw a party at the mansion. Rebekah will probably be furious because it's last minute, but I don't care. I have the woman I love back with me and I feel whole again."

"I guess you were worried about me, huh?"

"Of course," said Klaus. "Darling, you were all I thought about." He kissed her softly. "But, that doesn't matter now. You're finally out of that coma, and that's all that matters to me."

_**Note: Chapter 3 is finally done! My original idea for this was for her to have amnesia when she came out of it, but I changed my mind, because I put Klaus through enough agony without making it worse. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Shape of My Heart," Caroline wakes up from her coma and Klaus tells her what the accident did to him.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews, guys! You're awesome! No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks later.**_

_2 Weeks Later..._

**E**lijah entered the hospital, carrying a bag of clothes. Caroline and Klaus were being released today and, because Stefan and Rebekah were both at work, Elijah was the closest family member that happened to have some time off. He had been well informed about the situation that Klaus was in and had construction crews at the mansion adding an elevator, as well as a separate wheelchair ramp for the grand staircase so that Klaus could go up from the first floor to the second floor without having to wait for the elevator to work in case he got impatient one day.

The first place he went to was Caroline's room. Not the one she had in the ICU, but the one she was moved to after she woke up. Klaus was having his last therapy session before they released him. Of course, it was discussed that he'd also be getting therapy at home twice a week, which would make things a little easier.

When he arrived at the room, Caroline smiled at her brother-in-law. "Hey, stranger. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Sure seems that way," he replied. "You look wonderful, Caroline. How have you been feeling since you woke from the coma?"

"I'm good," said Caroline. "Granted, I felt like I missed a lot, but it'll get better." She noticed the bag in Elijah's hand. "Oh, you brought my clothes. Thank you." She kissed his cheek before taking the bag into the bathroom with her to change out of the hospital gown. Thankfully, they had disconnected her from the IV so that she could dress.

After a few minutes, she emerged wearing a yellow sleeveless dress and white sweater, complete with white ballet flats. "How do I look?"

"Like you've never were in the hospital." Elijah's earlier smile increased a bit when he said that. Clearing his throat, he said, "Did you go to Niklaus' therapy session with him?"

"I went to the one yesterday," she replied, smiling. "He's doing really well. His therapist, Alex, is very impressed with his progress." Her smile faded. "I just wish that he didn't have to be stuck in that damn wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"He couldn't help the way he is," said Elijah. "It just happened."

"Doesn't make it fair, though," said Caroline. "This isn't the Klaus I remember. The Klaus I remember loved to run in the ocean at the beach and walk through the garden with me." She bit her lip. "Oh my God, we talked about having children. What if this means we can't have a baby?"

"Caroline, calm down," said Elijah. "You're talking about things haven't even happened yet. Don't worry about it right now. When the time is right, I'm sure you two will find a way to work this out. In the meantime, focus on his recovery. That is the most important thing."

Caroline nodded. Elijah was right. She would have to put their plans for a family on the back burner until they could find a way to make it happen. The only thing she should be focusing on was helping in her husband's recovery.

_2 Hours Later..._

Klaus returned from therapy feeling like he could run a marathon, even though he couldn't physically run. On the way back to his room, the nurses told him that Elijah had arrived and had brought fresh clothes for him.

_That's a relief,_ he thought. _Another day in these bloody hospital gowns, I'd be wishing for something more comfortable._

Klaus smiled when he saw his brother in his room. However, the eldest Mikaelson wasn't alone, because Caroline sat in the chair by the bed, greeting her husband with a smile. She was also here to help him undress, even though part of her wanted to rip her clothes off and join him, mostly because it had been a while since they had sex.

"Hey, baby," she said, getting up and going over to him. "Ready to go home?"

Klaus smiled at her. "I've been wanting to go home for weeks now." He wheeled himself back, admiring her dress. "You look positively ravishing in that dress, love. Too bad Elijah is here, or I'd throw you in my bed and have my way with you."

Caroline laughed at his words, feeling herself getting hot. She then cleared her throat to calm herself before taking the handles of his wheelchair, as well as the bag, and wheeled him into the bathroom. Elijah gave a knowing look as they closed the door. It was obvious that they were thinking of the exact same thing at that moment.

_Ah, young love, so wonderful,_ he thought. _In spite of everything that's happened, they're willing to do everything possible to keep fighting. I suppose that's what makes them such a dynamic couple. They refuse to let what happened to them stand in their way of being happy._

_**Note: Short, I know, but I'm kind of beat. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Shape of My Heart," Elijah comes to the hospital to take Klaus and Caroline home, and Caroline worries that she and Klaus may not be able to have children.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews, guys! You're awesome!**_

_Later that Day..._

**K**laus peered out of the window of Elijah's car as they drove to the Mikaelson mansion. He knew that life wasn't going to be the same now that he was in a wheelchair, especially since he'd have to do things differently. Of course, he also knew that Caroline was going to be there with him and help him every step of the way.

Speaking of Caroline, he looked over at her and noticed that she had barely spoken to him throughout the entire ride from the hospital. Out of concern, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it, getting her attention. For a few minutes, they looked each in the eye and it wasn't long before Klaus spoke.

"Are you all right, love? You've been awfully quiet."

Caroline smiled at her husband. "I guess I have been a little quiet, haven't I? I was just thinking about a few things, that's all."

"Really?" said Klaus. "Care to elaborate on that? It would help to talk about it instead of keeping it to yourself."

Caroline's smile faded and she said, "Klaus, this accident means a lot of big changes for us. Changes that I didn't even see coming until I really had the chance to think them through. Our lives are never going to be the same." She remembered what she had told Elijah back at the hospital. "You know how we talked about having children? Well, what if the accident did something to you that made you infertile? What if..."

Klaus placed his index finger on her lips. "Darling, you're getting yourself into a fret. We don't have to discuss this now."

Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just that I've been thinking about all these things." She kissed his fingers. "I love you and I want us to be able to have the life that we always talked about."

"We can still have it," said Klaus. "Granted, it won't be quite the same as the one we planned, but we'll still have a life together, Caroline. None of this will change what you mean to me, and what we mean to each other."

Caroline forced a smile at his words. While she was still skeptical, she decided to take him at his word. After all, their love for each other was strong and it was going to take more than a car accident to change the way they felt about each other. They had leaned on each other in both good times and bad in the past, and now, it looked like they needed to lean on each other now more than ever.

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

It wasn't long before Elijah pulled the car into the driveway and once he stopped, he got out, pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk, and brought it to the back, after which he opened the door and Klaus undid his seat belt before sliding himself into the chair. Caroline got out on her side and once Elijah had made some final adjustments, Caroline took the handles and wheeled Klaus into the mansion. She saw what had been done and gasped. There was a wheelchair ramp going up and down the grand staircase, as well as an elevator.

"My God," said Klaus, taking the words out of his wife's mouth. "Elijah wasted no time, did he?"

Caroline shook her head. "Obviously not. I mean, look at the all the improvements that he made on the mansion."

"Noticed the additions, have you?"

Caroline looked toward Elijah when she saw him standing next to her and nodded. "Yes, we have. They're very impressive, Elijah. How long have you been working on them?"

"Since I found out about the accident," he replied. "I'd say about two, maybe three weeks."

"You've outdone yourself, Elijah," said Klaus. "A project as vast as this must've set you back quite a bit." He looked at his brother curiously. "How much did it set you back?"

"A few thousand," said Elijah. "And it's well worth it too. Now, it may take some getting used to, but in time, you'll adjust." He sighed. "I only wish that you weren't in this situation, Niklaus. I just can't get used to seeing you in that bloody chair."

"You're not the only one," said Caroline. "I'm having a hard time believing that there are people out there who make the lives of others miserable, whether it's accidental or on purpose." A determined look replaced her worried one. "I want the son of a bitch who did this to suffer for this." She saw Klaus looking up at her. "_Without_ resorting to violence."

"I think I know someone who can help with that," said Elijah. "Kol's girlfriend, Lexi, is a lawyer, and she's dealt with cases like this for the past several years since she opened her office in Mystic Falls. I'd definitely give her a call."

"Lexi, huh?" saiud Caroline. "Is she any good?"

"She's never lost a case."

"With a record like _that_, I no reason to keep dragging our feet," said Caroline. "She might even get us a fair deal."

Klaus nodded as he listened to this. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he did, but he saw no reason not to call her, especially since he wanted to make sure that the asshole wh caused this knew how serious they were.

_**Note: An update for you! Enjoy and stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Shape of My Heart," Klaus and Caroline come home from the hospital and see what Elijah has done to the mansion to make things easier for his brother. They then discuss the accident and Elijah suggests they call Lexi Branson, the lawyer that Kol is dating.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Evening..._

**E**lijah stood outside the mansion, a cup of tea in his hand. He had come out here to give Klaus and Caroline some time to get settled. He looked behind him and saw them in the living room together, saying nothing but holding hands and occasionally kissing. His heart went out to them and he hadn't been lying when he said that he wished Klaus wasn't in the condition that he was in.

He got out his cell phone with his free hand and searched through his contacts until he found Lexi's number, pressed "SEND," and waited patiently as it rang. On the third ring, he heard her pick up on her end.

"Hello?"

"Alexia, it's Elijah."

"Hey, Elijah," she replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I'm in sort of a bad situation, I'm afraid," said Elijah. "My brother, Niklaus, and his wife, Caroline, were in an accident on the home from their honeymoon. They survived, but Niklaus will never walk again and Caroline was in a coma for three weeks."

"Shit, that's terrible," said Lexi. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have any plans this evening with Kol?"

"I don't think so," said Lexi. "He would've called me if we had plans. I've been swamped at the office, so that hasn't exactly afforded me time to spend with him, sad as that is." Curiously, she added, "Why?"

"I want you to come by the mansion," said Elijah. "There's something of great importance that we need to discuss."

"And that is?"

"I'm beginning to think that this was no accident," said Elijah. "Someone planned this. Someone who is obviously jealous of Niklaus and Caroline's happiness and wanted to end it by any means necessary."

"Now that you've mentioned it," said Lexi. "This _does_ sound a bit suspicious. I think I will come by the mansion. As a matter of fact, I'm on the road as I'm talking to you. I could be there within the next five minutes, provided there's no traffic."

Elijah nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me. Take your time and be safe. I don't want you getting into an accident either."

"I'll be careful," said Lexi. "Besides, Kol nearly lost it when I got into a slight fender-bender last week. It took three hours and five bottles of vodka before he finally calmed down. Don't ask about the vodka, because I'm not even sure how that got into the equation." She sighed. "Anyway, hang tight and I'll see you in five minutes."

Elijah hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket, sipping the remainder of the tea before he finished it. Once it was done, he walked into the mansion and proceeded to the kitchen, where he washed out the cup. While he was washing it out, he heard Klaus' wheelchair behind him and turned to see his brother looking at him curiously.

"Who were you on the phone with, Elijah?"

"Lexi," he replied. "It just so happened that I caught her while she was on the road. She'll be here in about five minutes."

Klaus nodded. "I suppose you filled her in on what happened?"

"I did," said Elijah. "I even told her that I have reason to believe that this was no accident. Niklaus, I think this was _planned_."

"Planned?" said Klaus. "You mean someone deliberately wanted this to happen?"

Elijah nodded. "Exactly."

Headlights were seen through the windows as Caroline walked into the kitchen. "Elijah, there's a car pulling into the driveway. Are we expecting company?"

"Yes," her brother-in-law replied. "I called Lexi and told her to come by. Fortunately, she was on the road when I called her." He dried the cup and placed it in the cupboard. "Excuse me a moment while I go let her in."

Klaus and Caroline watched Elijah exit the kitchen and then followed after him. They caught up to him just in time to see him opening the door and see Lexi walking in. She noticed the newlyweds right away and approached them.

"Caroline, Klaus," she said. "I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"A little bit," said Caroline. "Elijah told us that he called you. He also said that the accident wasn't an accident at all, that it was planned."

"It was, actually," said Lexi. "Someone _wanted_ you to get into that accident. I know that this isn't going to be easy for either of you, but I have to ask anyway. Can you think of anyone who might to do this to you? Out of jealousy, maybe?"

Caroline gasped. "Oh my God."

Klaus looked at his wife. "Love, what is it?"

"I think I know who might have done this," said Caroline. "I overheard a plan that was being hatched at the wedding, but I didn't tell you because I thought I was hearing things. Klaus, I think this whole thing was caused by my ex-boyfriend, Tyler, and your ex-girlfriend, Tatia."

"Tyler and Tatia?" said Klaus. "_They_ did this? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Caroline. "They were acting suspiciously in the days leading up to the wedding." She ran a hand through her hair. "I think that they were jealous to the point where they planned for that accident to be more serious than it actually was."

Elijah stepped forward then. "What are you saying, Caroline? That Tatia and Tyler wanted to _kill_ you and Niklaus?"

Lexi decided to answer the question for Caroline. "They obviously had motive. Jealousy can make a person do just about anything. Tyler and Tatia clearly wanted Klaus and Caroline to suffer, and I don't think they know their plan failed. They could try again."

Klaus took Caroline's hand and squeezed it. There was no way in hell that he'd let either Tyler or Tatia hurt his wife, and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't let them hurt him either.

"We'll have to make them think their plan worked," he said. "It should throw them off."

"That's a good plan in theory, Niklaus," said Elijah. "But, how long do you think it'll be before they realize that you and Caroline are still alive?"

"We'll leave the country," said Klaus. "Just before the accident, Caroline and I talked about moving to Hawaii. We could hide there, come up with fake names and blend in with the locals." He looked at Lexi. "Lexi, at this point, I'm willing to do just about anything to protect my wife. I don't know if I'd have the will to go on if anything happened to her." He looked at Caroline. "And I'm sure she feels the same."

Lexi nodded. "Klaus, I can assure you that we won't let Tyler and Tatia get away with this. I don't care what we have to do to make that happen, but it will happen. I have plenty of resources at my disposal and I intend to use every single one of them."

_**Note: Bet you didn't expect that, did you? Well, your benevolent author always has a plot twist up her sleeve. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Shape of My Heart," it is revealed that the ones responsible for causing the accident were Caroline's ex-boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, and Klaus' ex-girlfriend, Tatia Petrova.**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! You're awesome!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later that Night..._

**K**laus wheeled himself down the corridor toward the master bedroom after taking the ramp up the grand staircase. He was still reeling from what Lexi had said about Tyler and Tatia being the ones who caused this. He knew Tatia was possessive and jealous, but to attempt to pull off something like this? It just blew his mind that both he and Caroline could've lost their lives and all because their exes hated the fact that they were together.

Sighing heavily, Klaus reached the master bedroom and was surprised to see candles strewn about the place, as well as rose petals. Before he could wonder just what this was about, he heard the door to the adjacent bathroom opening and turned in his chair to see Caroline coming out, wearing a silky white nightie with a deep V neck that left nothing to the imagination. Klaus licked his lips at the sight of her, remember seeing that same thing while they were on their honeymoon.

Caroline smiled at his reaction. "Hello, Klaus."

"You look ravishing in that nightie."

"That's the same thing you said when you saw me wearing it on our honeymoon," she replied. "I thought we'd have a little romantic time to take our minds off what we found out from Lexi." She approached him and climbed onto his lap, pulling his shirt up off over his head and gently placing it on the floor, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him. "I want to be with you tonight, Klaus. And I know you want to be with me too."

Klaus returned her kiss, running his hands down her body and across her thigh, hearing her moan against his mouth as he touched her. God, she was so beautiful and in that moment, he didn't give a shit if he wasn't able to use his legs. The only thing he gave a shit about was being with his wife. He pulled away from her lips momentarily and whispered against them, "Do you know how much I want you right now, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded. "I do." She kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Make love to me, Klaus. I love you so much. Pretend we're still on our honeymoon and we're in our hotel room in Hawaii."

Klaus smiled and kissed her again. "I'll definitely do that, love." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "Tonight, it'll just be about us, nothing else."

That being said, he pulled her closer, kissing her again, moaning against her mouth, sticking his tongue in and allowing it to dance against hers, wheeling them over to the bed, placing her down on the cool sheets. Then, unbuckling himself from the chair, pulling himself up and following her onto the bed. Caroline helped him take off her nightie and Klaus leaned down to kiss her breasts, lifting one up to suck on the nipple. Caroline arched her back and let out a pleasurable scream. Calming herself down, she reached down and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them down, along with his boxers. Once Klaus had taken off her panties, Caroline rolled over so that she was on top, straddling him and impaling herself with his cock, riding him slowly at first so that he can get used to her, and then she gradually picked up speed.

Klaus pulled her down and kissed her passionately as she continued to ride him. "You're so good to me, Caroline."

"Nothing but the best for my husband," she replied, returning his kiss. "Now, just relax and let the passion overtake you."

Klaus smiled as she rode him. She was determined to make this work, even though this was a whole new experience for both of them.

_Elsewhere..._

From her place at a chair in front of a computer in a black van parked a safe distance from the mansion, Tatia Petrova was seeing and hearing everything that was going on. She was disgusted with the fact that Klaus was with that little blonde slut. _She's going to wish she never messed with me_, she thought. _Nik was mine before he even knew she existed. In fact, if he hadn't ended things the way he did, Nik would be _my _husband._

"See anything worth telling me about, Tatia?"

Tyler's question brought her out of her reverie and the brunette looked at the dark-haired man. "No. Not unless you want me to tell you that Nik and that little blonde slut are having sex right now."

"Not particularly, no," said Tyler. "So, how long until we put our plan into action?"

"Patience, dear Tyler," said Tatia. "We'll make our move after they're done having their little romp. Then, we grab Caroline and use her as bait to lure Nik into a trap. Then, when he shows up to rescue his little wifey, we spring the trap and kill them both."

Tyler smirked. "I like the way you think, Tatia."

"I know," said Tatia, laughing slightly. "Revenge has never been sweeter."

Tyler laughed himself. He had been waiting this for a long time, and it seemed like the moment was closer at hand for him to take his revenge. If _he_ couldn't have Caroline, then he'd make sure that _Klaus_ couldn't either.

_**Note: Don't ask how I got the idea for this, because I'm not even sure where it came from. Anyway, although this update is short, it's an update. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
